Moonlight and Blood: A Makorra, Amorra one shot
by AbbyandOwenForever
Summary: Amon has captured Korra again, and under the moon with brutal wounds, Amon threatens Korra once again, this time it's even worse than the first, can Mako save Korra from a fate that might be worse than facing Amon, or will Amon finally win?


It was late into the night. Korra woke up once again to see Amon in front of her, but it was only Amon, no guards, no lieutenant, just him. They were on the top of Aang's Memorial Island. Korra realized she had blood down the side of her head she was sitting against one of the giant feet, and she had brutal cuts all over her arms, she had clearly been ambushed once again by Amon. The two fixated their eyes on one another for seconds at a time. Amon finally spoke,

"Don't worry; obviously you're not dead, just paralyzed for a temporary time."

Korra was still trying to get her full eyesight back to where it wasn't blurry, but she could tell it was him by his voice. He continued after a temporary pause,

"You're an amazing creature Korra, you and I are not that different in abilities."

Korra gave Amon a glare,

"I'm not like you; you're a murderer and a monster."

"Well, to each her own, I chose this life, you chose the way of the traditional Avatar, why do you persist in helping these….benders?"

"Because it's right."

Amon stood right next to Korra; he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair,

"There are millions of people in this city Korra, most are benders, but few have the sole purpose to help or destroy others."

Korra got more nervous every stroke Amon took of her hair; his hand would also stroke the side of her face.

"But you and me, we're the exception, we want to simply destroy each other, we have the exact same goal, protect and destroy."

Amon finally took hold of Korra's face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks together,

"Now, I could either kill you right now, or we can wait, and like I told you before, if we do wait I will destroy you."

Korra started moaning after a few seconds of hearing Amon, she wanted to scream, but she knew no one would hear her. Tears began to run down her face.

"The end will come for you Korra, whether you fight or not, I will take your bending, let you live for a few minutes, then finally kill you, with you gone, all my plans will fall into place."

Korra was now horrified, even more than the first time Amon had captured her, she kept trying to shake her head as he spoke, Amon held an even firmer grip than a few seconds ago,

"Oh yes, my plan will happen, and everything you've ever loved, along with you, will be destroyed."

Korra closed her eyes, Amon got closer to her ear and whispered,

"I'm not so bad…..once you get to know me."

After a few minutes, Amon had Korra tied to the statue, he bandage over her mouth.

"Now no one might not find you, your paralyzed state might finally last off, but depending on how much doses I gave you of it, you might be here for a while, a long while."

Korra screamed through her bandage, Amon chuckled,

"No one will hear you, not even in the day."

Amon walked up to Korra one last time, put his hand on her face and the other on her hip and simply said,

"I won't be surprised if you escape, but if you don't goodbye Avatar Korra, your valiant efforts have fallen short, too bad your friends will as well."

Korra was now crying, and screaming at the same time, Amon climbed to his airship that was waiting, took one last glance at the helpless Korra, then flew away.

After almost two days of struggling, Korra finally broke free from her bondage; she took off the bandage and gasped for air. Now there was another problem, Amon figured Korra would escape, so he left no way to get off the island without swimming for hundreds of miles. Korra knew she couldn't do it; she had lost a lot of will power with being paralyzed. Also, she had lost quite a bit of blood in the struggle with Amon before the event.

Korra just decided to sleep there for the night, in the morning she drank tons of water because of how dry her mouth was. She was exhausted; she didn't know how anybody could know where she was. Amon had played everyone and taken Korra to the place where nobody would even think to look.

After days, Korra was badgered and beaten; she had no bandage for her wounds, and she had nothing to drink except sea water. As she basically lay dying, Mako was on a desperate journey to find her and finally got the news that Amon took her Memorial Island. Mako would get there almost 2 weeks later. Korra living on her last breath, quietly laying in the moonlight, looked up,

"Mako?"

"Guys over here!"

Mako knelt to her side, picked her up, as Tenzin, Bolin, Naga, Lin, and Asami ran to her side.

Mako put her on Naga and they swam back to Air Temple together, Mako was in such a rush he left everyone else.

"Mako, you came for me."

"I will always be there for you Korra….Always"

_**Authors note this was a prelude to the finale, Amon and Korra talking alone seemed like a good idea hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
